fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gem (Kaleidoscope)
Gem is one of the guardians in ♬K@le!dos¢0pe★Pretty Cure!♬ & ♬K@le!dos¢0pe★Pretty Cure!♬~M!r@i♥T0MoDa¢HI!~. She is the guardian of Friendship Danthology. Her human ego is Gemma Crystallione & her cure ego is Kaleidoscope Prism. Note: You will redirected from Gem . Personality Gem is looks like snuggle, goofy attitude whosly loves to drawing a scene. However, she is looks like Bubibu look. As Gemma, she loves to eat sweets. She was looks like top model; she.is very smart, energetic, and lucky girl who she was helps a lot. And she was similar her personality from her mascot form. As a PreCure, she was full of justice. Appearance As Gem, she is looks like Siren. But it her body was white and rainbow accents. She still wears her choker with a rainbow gem on it. Her mark which same as rainbow drawing. She had rainbow eyes and highlights on her fur. As Gemma, she has long, curly blonde hair tied in pink pigtails. As her civilian form, she wears red, orange, and yellow striped long sleeves with an glittering heart print on it. She wears an green, blue, and cyan frilled skirt, and short indigo leggings. She wears short magenta stockings, and pink shoes with black and white accents. As her school uniform, her school uniform was same but she had a rainbow colored ribbon. As Kaleidoscope Prism, her form was same as Forever Lovely, which her form were white with rainbow accents. History Becoming Kaleidoscope Prism When Felicia, Amelie, Sarah, and Trixy were invite to bonding with Gemma. Gemma calls Lotte and Sirena to bring these goods in a picnic party. But a mysterious monster was walking under Gemma named Shadow. All cures transformed into Pretty Cure against him. But were defeated and Gemma was mad. She wished to became a cure. Then, she transformed into Kaleidoscope Prism and purify against Shadow. The cures was cery happy with Gemma because she was became a cure. KdPC06 Kaleidoscope Prism The rainbow-colored heart of the colors! Kaleidoscope Prism! Kaleidoscope Prism is Gemma's cure ego. She represented the rainbows. Attacks *'Prism Splash-' Kaleidoscope Prism's solo attack *'Prism Splatter-' Kaleidoscope Prism's finisher *'Prism Print-' her upgrade attack *'Prism Illusion' *'Prism Wink' *'Prism Shower' * Prism Bomb Transformation Songs *'Prismatic Kaleidoscope' Trivia *Sheena is the fourth Cure who is based on LeenaCandy was not theme color is pink, following Wakano Burgundy from Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure!, Kazuya Sheena of Pop World Pretty Cure!, & later, Lindsey Nightfield of Owl City Pretty Cure! **She is the second cure had her the colors was all color schemes. But she is not lead cure in the team. *She shares some similarities with Prism: **Both had a mascots. **Both are a represented the colors. **Both are not real cures. **Both are the last members. *Her mascot name and a human ego of cure was based from the names of Gemma / RPM Silver & Gem / RPM Gold. *Her seiyuu was same as Aida Mana/Cure Heart. While in english, her voice was same as Summer Lanstown/RPM Yellow. *Her energetic personality was resembled to Haruno Haruka. Category:Females Category:♬K@le!dos¢0pe★Pretty Cure!♬ Category:♬K@le!dos¢0pe★Pretty Cure!♬ Characters Category:♬K@le!dos¢0pe★Pretty Cure!♬~M!r@i♥T0MoDa¢HI!~ Category:♬K@le!dos¢0pe★Pretty Cure!♬~M!r@i♥T0MoDa¢HI!~ Characters Category:Mascots Category:Characters Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Female Category:User: LeenaCandy-Cures Category:Non-Cures Category:Rainbow Cures